Perdiendo El Control
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Neeray, un poco songfic. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?... estamos perdiendo el control...


**N/A: seep tenía ganas de escribir algo fluff antes de volver a la carga con el angst (mis pobres lectores de fics DP... que pena) el punto acá no es el sentimiento sino la pérdida del control... no sé, fue lo que se me ocurrió, cualquier cosa, seee estoy fumadísima (bueno si ya escribí un yaoi puedo estar totalmente mal) see u**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son del NBC y lo que esta en cursiva son fragmentos de la canción "Lose Control" de Evanescence**

**Perdiendo El Control**

Sus dedos acariciaron la puerta y su mente se lleno de imprudentes preguntas, entre ellas¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?... hacía meses que había dejado ese apartamento por su propia seguridad y ahora volvía como obediente cordero al rebaño del cual hubiera escapado... sacudió la cabeza dudosa sobre si habría o no tocado la puerta... comenzaba a creer que tal vez sólo había estado parada ahí como tonta por alrededor de media hora cuando la puerta se abrió haciéndola pegar un brinco... sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de un aparentemente adormilado Ray

No decía nada, pero era evidente que su amigo lucía confundido ante su presencia, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y cerró la puerta tras sí... a Neela realmente le sorprendió ver que todo lucía un orden impecable... se detuvo frente al sillón y observó a Ray interrogativamente

"siéntate si quieres" dijo con la voz ligeramente temblorosa "¿quieres tomar algo?"

"ehm bueno" repuso vagamente

Ray entró a la cocina y salió llevando dos botellas de cerveza bien frías que descorchó antes de pasarle una a ella y darle un sorbo a la que seguía en su mano

"y bien" dijo luego de varios minutos "¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?"

Neela se encogió de hombros mientras daba un sorbo a su botella "no sé, quería verte, extrañaba estar aquí"

Ray no pudo disimular una amarga sonrisa que hizo temblar a Neela, especialmente cuando acabo con el contenido de su botella de un sólo trago y procedía a descorchar otra para acabar con la mitad de otro trago, la hindú frunció el ceño "te va a dar una congestión alcohólica como sigas bebiendo de ese modo" comentó fríamente

"¿a quién le importa?" preguntó él y descorchó una nueva botella bebiéndola antes de que Neela pudiera siquiera protestar

"a mí me importa" soltó Neela mientras le quitaba otra nueva botella con manos temblorosas "no soporto que te estés haciendo tanto daño" expresó yendo a vaciar el contenido al fregadero, sintiéndose exasperada ante la repentina misión suicida que parecía haber tomado el objeto de su amor

"antes no ha parecido importarte lo que yo haga" comentó Ray cuando ella regresó, comentario que la dejó helada "lo siento" se disculpó él automáticamente

"creo que tienes razón," dijo ella en voz muy baja y luego tomó su bolsa "tal vez no debería estar aquí" musitó con tristeza

Ray la tomó de la mano y la miró con una fiereza que se dulcificó al tacto, la sentó a su lado en el sillón y Neela se quitó el abrigo sólo para tener algo que hacer, sus ojos empeñados en mirar a cualquier punto ajeno a Ray... sentía la mirada de su amigo sobre ella fijamente y eso la inquietaba y hacia nacer un sentimiento desbordante dentro de su pecho, sintió la sangre concentrarse en sus mejillas... entonces sintió el aliento de Ray sobre su mejilla y sus dedos sobre su barbilla para que sus ojos se enfrentaran

"eres muy hermosa" dijo Ray y sus palabras acariciaron la piel de Neela quien tembló hechizada ante el contacto

"¿Ray?" dijo su nombre sólo para cerciorarse de que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, no, era un poco obvio que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto, aún así él no estaba totalmente ebrio... aunque parecía totalmente relajado con sólo sujetar su barbilla

Neela sintió que el mundo perdía importancia, los ojos de Ray clavados sobre los suyos... los labios de Ray a escasos centímetros de los suyos eran una tortura, casi deseaba que hiciera algo más... su mano resbalo y casi tiró un control que estaba sobre el sillón, lo iba a acomodar así nada más, pero sin darse cuenta oprimió un botón cualquiera... en ese momento hubo una falla eléctrica que hizo que la luz se minimizara... el ambiente era idílico para una noche de pasión y romance, según pensó Neela... y todo se prestaba para ello, especialmente el sonido

Empezó a sonar la música de un piano seguida por un acompañamiento vocal que no hacía sino acrecentar el romanticismo y misticismo del ambiente... Ray entonces acercó sus labios temblorosos al cuello de Neela, quien cerró los ojos seducida por el gentil contacto... _si es un sueño que no se acabe_, se encontró pensando mientras sentía a Ray besar tiernamente su piel...

_You don't remember my name_

La voz de la vocalista tenía un tono muy sugestivo para ese momento... Ray mordisqueaba suave y sensualmente la barbilla, el lóbulo, luego posaba sus labios con ternura sobre el cuello, ese punto donde se unían clavícula y húmero, haciendo que Neela se derritiera ante el contacto

"Ray" logró decir con dificultad sólo para repetir una versión más estrangulada de su nombre

"dime" dijo él entre besos satisfecho de los resultados de sus caricias...

Neela pensó que tenía que besarlo...

_I don't really care..._

Y lo hizo... acercó el rostro de Ray al suyo y sus labios se fundieron por primera vez... lenta y tortuosamente... Ray tenía las manos en la cintura de ella quien en ese momento sólo podía pensar en el sabor tan embriagante de Ray y sin dudar, abrió ligeramente la boca, deseando que él captara el mensaje, vaya que lo hizo, esa invitación abierta hizo que su lengua acariciara la boca de Neela quien no pudo sino reprimir un ligero gemido totalmente fuera de si

Ray se sentía como subido al cielo... de haberse imaginado que su exroomie sabría de ese modo tan dulce y embriagador, habría intentado besarla antes, aunque tal vez no lo habría hecho por respeto a Michael... como fuera, ahora estaba disfrutando enormemente con esos labios que lo estaban volviendo adicto...

_Can we play the game your way?_

Ambos se separaron por culpa de la necesidad de oxígeno... sonrojados con la respiración agitada pero conscientes de que necesitaban al otro para seguir vivos... sin decir una sóla palabra, Ray se centró nuevamente en el cuello de Neela quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar del contacto, las manos de la cirujana se aferraron a la espalda del doctor y entraron por debajo de la camiseta para sentir la ardiente piel de él bajo sus cálidos dedos... Ray continuaba besando y bajando... y deshaciéndose de la ropa que había a su paso... pronto el único obstáculo entre su piel y la piel de Neela, era el negro sujetador... en ese momento la abrazó y se dio cuenta de lo bien que se acomodaba a sus brazos, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro... luego deslizó sus enormes manos por su espalda pequeña y desabrochó el sostén... que cayó al suelo con un ágil movimiento de la cirujana...

_Can I really lose control?_

Si su piel había estado ardiente en ese momento los dos estaban en llamas, Ray se separó un poco para contemplar la perfección de sus senos, parecía hechizado, como si nunca antes hubiera tenido ante si a una mujer desnuda, o en este caso, semidesnuda... el pecho de Neela subía y bajaba con cada intento por recuperar el aire, sintiéndose halagada ante la atenta mirada de su exroomie... jamás se imaginó que pudieran llegar tan lejos como lo estaban haciendo... pero ahora leía en la mirada de Ray la preocupación de estar tratando con una extremadamente frágil muñequita de porcelana y se impacientó... ella no se iba a romper, sólo quería saber que todo no era un simple sueño así que enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para robarle un apasionado beso... Ray simplemente sonrió y continuó con el peligroso juego de la seducción...

Volvieron a separarse esta vez porque Ray pareció decidir que un sillón no era un lugar muy cómodo para estar juntos, así que la tomó entre sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla la llevó, tal y como se lleva a una novia, a su habitación, Neela había dejado de obedecer a su cerebro hacía un buen rato, por primera vez en su vida... quería perder el control de todo y simplemente dejarse llevar...

_Just once in my life_

La acomodó sobre el colchón y se deshizó de la ropa sobrante... las mejillas de Neela adquirieron un nuevo tono carmesí al sentir la mirada de Ray sobre sus pechos, sobre sus caderas, sobre sus piernas... y ese sonrojo se le antojaba ridículo ya que Ray no era el primer hombre que la veía desnuda, aunque esperaba que sí fuera el último... tal vez también contribuía el hecho de que ese hombre era el hombre al que amaba... no lo sabía, y prefería no pensar en ello, sólo quería perder el control...

Los labios de Ray sobre los suyos acallaron cualquier otra discusión que su cerebro quisiera iniciar, luego volvió a sentirlos bajar y se mordió los labios al sentir como Ray acariciaba tiernamente su piel con solo respirar sobre ella, ambos estaban sólo concentrados en las mil emociones que sacudían sus mentes... que las vaciaban de todo pensamiento racional...

_I think it'd be nice,_

Cuando parecía que ninguno de los dos podría contener por más tiempo todo lo que estaba almacenandose dentro de ellos... Ray decidió que era tiempo de seguir adelante con esto de perder el control... Neela cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió entrar lenta y delicadamente en ella... pronto sus cuerpos se ajustaron a todo lo que representaba ser uno y comenzaron un movimiento candente que hacía subir mucho más la temperatura... ella fue la primera en gritar el nombre de su amado mientras llegaba al clímax, aunque Ray no tardó en llegar también, cayendo totalmente satisfecho al lado de ella, respirando agitadamente...

"eso fue" Neela se quedaba sin palabras mientras regulaba su agitado respirar

"magnífico" acotó Ray mientras la abrazaba y plantaba un beso sobre su frente

_Just to lose control, just once,_

El ruido de un teléfono llegaba muy lejano a la mente de Neela, pero cuando logró relacionar el sonido con el objeto, abrió los ojos perezosamente, y se encontró recargada al pecho de Ray quien dormía como un bebé... luego recordó el teléfono y se preguntó si debía o no contestarlo... iba ya a levantarse cuando sintió a Ray moviéndose como si fuera un gato... con rapidez desconectó el aparato

"ya no molestará" dijo reprimiendo un bostezo

"¿no crees que fuera importante?" preguntó Neela

"la verdad, ahora no hay nada más importante que esto" dijo besando sensualmente sus labios...

_With all the pretty flowers in the dust,_

"uhmph Ray" logró articular Neela mientras Ray besaba su barbilla

"dime"

Pero al tiempo de decir eso atacó sus labios besándolos fervientemente como si aquello fuese realmente vital para su existencia

_Just once in my life,_

Neela se estaba rindiendo al nuevo mar de emociones que la rodeaban... Ray podría hacer todo lo que quisiera con ella, enterró sus dedos en el cabello del chico y lo revolvió más todavía

"¿qué estamos haciendo?" preguntó Neela divertida mientras Ray le plantaba besos en el abdomen

_I think it'd be nice,_

Antes de responderle, continuo con el vaivén de besos capturando sus labios, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel para memorizarla, susurrándole palabras que jamás se había atrevido a decir al oído... antes de hacerla suya nuevamente se acerco a su rostro y acarició sus labios con su suave aliento

"estamos perdiendo el control"

Neela simplemente sonrió...

_Just to lose control, just once_

No importaba el futuro y no importaba nada, con tal de perder el control con el hombre que amaba...

**- Kozumy -**


End file.
